MSPA Wiki:Staff nominations/Archive 0
Archives 0 · 1 This archive contains nominations made prior to the formalisation of the staff nomination system. ---- ---- Okay, in light of the latest mass vandalism spree, we seriously need more staff. At the very least, we need to improve upon the current situation of only having one active mod who, to be perfectly blunt, didn't do much of actual use with his rollback powers in this incident. I'm not proposing we promote someone OMG LIEK IMMEDIATELYS because that kind of knee-jerk reaction isn't helpful. But I think we need to start at least looking at candidates. For what it's worth, I would consider suggesting Jimcloud for a moderator. She has a proven track record of being an exemplar editor and is, as a result of that, a mod on the Final Fantasy Wiki. She doesn't edit on this wiki that often, but she makes good edits when she does. She contributed significantly to undoing today's vandalism spree (for which she would obviously have benefitted from rollback powers), and was also the one who brought it to my attention. That said, I should openly state that I am potentially biased – I don't think I my judgment is being clouded, but it might be – in nominating her, so I'm going to abstain from making a formal nomination. We have a lot of good editors, so ideally we will get as much input as possible from as many people as possible on this Jimcloud certainly came to mind when I read the thread title. Loversdesang (hope I spelled that right) also came in mind, she's similar in that she makes good contributions, but isn't as active as she used to be anymore. Chezrush is very active, he may still be a bit too inexperienced but he's certainly more experienced than last time we were looking for staff. There are others ofcourse (can't think of names right now), I'm kinda tired right now so I'll make my proper nominations tomorrow.bitterLime 20:21, May 5, 2012 (UTC) While edit count absolutely should not be the primary factor, it's a useful guideline to start from in the absence of other considerations. I had a look at all users sorted by editcount, and picked out the ones in the top 20 who (a) aren't already staff and (b) have actually made an edit since the start of 2012. Just to get a casual list of initial ideas. #Loverdesang – Good editor from what I've seen, if a little questionably active. Certainly worth considering. #Chezrush – Works reasonably hard, consistently active... but I'm not entirely sure he has a level enough head. #Ryulong – I've seen him around a fair bit, and he generally has constructive input. Also worth considering. #Ashdenej – Like Loverdesang, has an exceptionally high "official" namespace edit count percentage. Not bad at all. I'm not suggesting anyone as a nomination here. I'm suggesting them as people other people might consider nominating :3 While I'm not entirely happy that it just went ahead, I suppose it tacitly had the approval of all three active admins. So congrats to Jimcloud on being promoted to moderator status. Nonetheless, this thread is still open to other nominations, which ideally will be discussed a little more... openly and better-structured. Like, nomination, then people's arguments for or against. We shouldn't really make further promotions, preferably, without them being a community decision : / And again So in light of yesterday's vandal spree, where I was the only admin on and had to try and cope with a mass of blocks and a few protections, we may need another admin and maybe a couple more mods. I guess the same mod candidates are open, i.e. Loverdesang, Ryulong, and Ashdenej; really not sure Chez is experienced or level-headed enough yet. I'm inclined to say Ashdenej is definitely a good candidate. And again, I am potentially very biased, but Jimcloud was doing her best to help with the vandalism last night, and would I'm sure have made good use of the admin tools if she had them. But as was the case last time, I will not make a formal nomination for her myself. And obviously other nominations are welcome. tl;dr version: I'd say Ashdenej and maybe one or two others for mod, and possibly look at the matter of considering another admin. Obviously, we should have proper nominations and discussion, rather than the more spontaneous promotion we had last time >.> Request for promotion We really need to work out a system about this, but anyhow I received an enquiry about this and I believe the editor has done good work and I think SN supported them in the IRC. #Aepokk Venset So I guess just wait for some opinions and than either approve or deny the request. - The Light6 (talk) 11:18, December 31, 2012 (UTC) I think ideally the staff nomination should work kinda similar to the featured article voting. We are kind of a small wiki team, and I certainly don't think we need massive expansions, but a few more people would be nice. And jegus I have to finally look into the IRC thing. u_u I have no objections to promoting Aepokk, but seeing as there were other people who have been suggested earlier we should just have a public vote/discussion kind of thing. So let me start by asking: Who out of the people mentioned in this thread is still interested in a promotion? 23:41, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :Wasn't sure before if I was supposed to answer this personally, but yes I'm still interested. 22:44, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Okay since Aepokk is the only one that still indicated interest and certainly the most active atm I'd say it's no contest really and we should just go for it. He has been approved of by the active admins and it doesn't look like anyone else is going to comment soon. 13:24, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Nomination for Lp2277 They have consistently been a good editor and are on the ball, I believe they are an excellent choice for promotion to moderator. - The Light6 (talk) 01:14, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :I wholeheartedly agree! I would've suggested the nomination myself a while ago, but I didn't know if it was within my jurisdiction, or if you even wanted more moderators. 02:22, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :I have no objection whatsoever ::Nor do I. - 21:32, April 9, 2013 (UTC)